voice_over_and_voice_actingfandomcom-20200216-history
Bridget Hoffman
Bridget Hoffman She's married to voice actor Rif Hutton. She's known for voicing: Belldandy in Ah! My Goddess: The Movie, Mizuho Kazami in Please Teacher! and Shinobu Maehara in Love Hina. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *DreamWorks 3Below: Tales of Arcadia (2018) - Additional Voices *DreamWorks Trollhunters (2017) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Brother Bear 2 (2006) - ADR Loop Group *Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch (2005) - ADR Loop Group *Open Season 2 (2008) - Additional Voices *Open Season 3 (2011) - Additional Voices *The Fox and the Hound 2 (2006) - ADR Loop Group *The Hunchback of Notre Dame II (2002) - Additional Voices *The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning (2008) - ADR Loop Group *Tugger: The Jeep 4x4 Who Wanted To Fly (2005) - Lucy, Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Red Hawk: Weapon of Death (2002) - Hongylung 'Direct-to-Video Specials' *DreamWorks Madly Madagascar (2013) - ADR Loop Group *Tales of the Black Freighter (2009) - Woman 'Featurettes' *Disney Olaf's Frozen Adventure (2017) - Additional Voices 'Movies' *A Turtle's Tale: Sammy's Adventures (2010) - ADR Loop Group *Astro Boy (2009) - ADR Loop Group *Big Hero 6 (2014) - Additional Voices *Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2 (2013) - Young Flint *Curious George (2006) - Additional Voices *Despicable Me 2 (2013) - Additional Voices *Despicable Me 3 (2017) - Additional Voices *Dr. Seuss' The Grinch (2018) - Additional Voices *Epic (2013) - Additional Voices *Everyone's Hero (2006) - ADR Loop Group *Frozen (2013) - Additional Voices *Home (2015) - ADR Loop Group *Hoodwinked Too! Hood vs. Evil (2011) - Additional Voices *Hotel Transylvania (2012) - Additional Voices *Hotel Transylvania 2 (2015) - Additional Voices *Kung Fu Panda (2008) - ADR Loop Group *Kung Fu Panda 2 (2011) - ADR Loop Group *Kung Fu Panda 3 (2016) - ADR Loop Group *Legends of Oz: Dorothy's Return (2013) - Additional Voices *Madagascar (2005) - ADR Loop Group *Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (2008) - Female Tourist *Minions (2015) - Additional Voices *Monster House (2006) - Additional Voices *Monsters vs. Aliens (2009) - ADR Loop Group *Over the Hedge (2006) - Additional Voices *ParaNorman (2012) - Crystal, Librarian, Parachutist Ghost *Planes (2013) - ADR Loop Group *Planes: Fire & Rescue (2014) - ADR Loop Group *Rango (2011) - ADR Loop Group *Shark Tale (2004) - ADR Loop Group *Shrek (2001) - ADR Loop Group *Shrek 2 (2004) - ADR Loop Group *Sing (2016) - Additional Voices *Smallfoot (2018) - ADR Loop Group *Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018) - Additional Voices *Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron (2002) - ADR Loop Group *Tangled (2010) - Additional Voices *The Boss Baby (2017) - ADR Loop Group *The Jungle Book 2 (2003) - ADR Loop Group *The Pirate Fairy (2014) - ADR Loop Group *The Princess and the Frog (2009) - Additional Voices *The Star (2017) - Additional Voices *The Tale of Despereaux (2008) - Additional Voices *The Wild (2006) - Additional Voices *Tinker Bell (2008) - ADR Loop Group *Tinker Bell and the Legend of the NeverBeast (2014) - ADR Loop Group *Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure (2009) - ADR Loop Group 'Shorts' *DreamWorks Dragons: Gift of the Night Fury (2011) - Female Viking 'TV Specials' *DreamWorks Kung Fu Panda Holiday (2010) - ADR Loop Group *DreamWorks Merry Madagascar (2009) - ADR Loop Group Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Arc the Lad (2001) - Iris (ep18) *Battle Athletes Victory (1999) - Ling-Pha Wong *Carried by the Wind: Tsukikage Ran (2002) - Oharu (ep4), Additional Voices *Chobits (2003-2004) - Chitose Hibiya *Digimon: Digital Monsters (2001-2002) - Jeri Kato *Dual! Parallel Trouble Adventure (2000) - Additional Voices *Durarara!! (2011) - Namie Yagiri, Kururi Orihara (ep26), Nurse (ep20), Traffic Radio (ep13) *Durarara!!x2 Shou (2015) - Kururi Orihara, Elderly Woman (ep9), Namie Yagiri, Store Clerk (ep8) *Durarara!!x2 Ten (2015) - Namie Yagiri, Kururi Orihara *El-Hazard: The Alternative World (1999-2000) - Fatora, Rune Venus *El-Hazard: The Wanderers (1998) - Rune Venus, Student (ep15) *Eureka Seven (2006-2007) - Ageha B, Jessica's Mother (ep49), Sonia Wakabayashi *Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (2016) - Homunculus (ep16), Irisviel von Eizenbern (ep16) *Fate/Zero (2013) - Irisviel von Einzbern *Gate Keepers (2002) - Additional Voices *Ghost Slayers Ayashi (2008) - Tae *Gurren Lagann (2008) - Nia Teppelin *Hand Maid May (2001) - Cyberdoll Kei *Initial D: First Stage (2004-2005) - Maya *Kurogane Communication (2002) - Lavinia *Love Hina (2002) - Shinobu Maehara *Lucky☆Star (2008-2009) - Inori Hiiragi, Yukari Takara *Mahoromatic: Automatic Maiden (2002-2003) - Mahoro Ando *Mahoromatic: Automatic Maiden: Something More Beautiful (2003) - Mahoro Ando *Mars Daybreak (2006) - Selena *Night Walker: Midnight Detective (2001) - Megumi, Mother *Outlaw Star (2000) - Claire, Prostitute (ep1), Additional Voices *Please Teacher! (2003) - Mizuho Kazami *Please Twins! (2004-2005) - Mizuho Kazami *Samurai Girl: Real Bout High School (2002) - Azumi Kiribayashi *Scrapped Princess (2005) - Raquel Casull *Serial Experiments Lain (1999) - Lain Iwakura *Street Fighter II V (2001) - Additional Voices *The Disappearance of Nagato Yuki-chan (2015) - Ryoko Asakura *The Legend of Black Heaven (2001) - Luke's Wife (ep8) *The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya (2007) - Ryoko Asakura *Trigun (2000-2001) - Additional Voices *Vandread (2002) - Ezra Vieil *Vandread: The Second Stage (2002-2003) - Ezra Vieil *Wolf's Rain (2004) - Cole *X (2002-2003) - Princess Hinoto 'Anime Shorts - Dubbing' *Ninku: The Movie (2001) - Fake Rihoki 'Anime Specials - Dubbing' *Digimon: Revenge of Diaboromon (2005) - Patamon *Love Hina Christmas Special (2002) - Shinobu Maehara *Love Hina Spring Special (2003) - Shinobu Maehara *Mahoromatic: Automatic Maiden: Summer Special (2004) - Mahoro Ando 'Movies' *Resident Evil: Vendetta (2017) - Additional Voices 'Movies - Dubbing' *Ah! My Goddess: The Movie (2001) - Belldandy *Black Jack: A Surgeon with the Hands of God (2001) - Additional Voices *From Up on Poppy Hill (2013) - Additional Voices *Gundress (2002) - Michelle *Howl's Moving Castle (2005) - Additional Voices *Lupin the III: The Castle of Cagliostro (2000) - Additional Voices *Mobile Suit Gundam: The Movie II (1999) - Miharu Ratokie *My Neighbor Totoro (2005) - Farmer's Wife *Naruto The Movie: Guardians of the Crescent Moon Kingdom (2008) - Amayo *Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind (2005) - Additional Voices *The Disappearance of Haruhi Suzumiya (2011) - Ryoko Asakura 'OVA - Dubbing' *Bastard!! (2001) - Additional Voices *Battle Athletes (1998-1999) - Additional Voices *Black Jack (2004) - Additional Voices *El-Hazard: The Magnificent World (1998) - Princess Rune Venus, Messenger (ep3), Princess Fatora *Fushigi Yûgi (2000) - Miaka Yuuki *Fushigi Yûgi (2000-2001) - Miaka Yuuki *Fushigi Yûgi: The Mysterious Play: Eikoden (2002) - Miaka Sukunami *Gate Keepers 21 (2003) - Chinami Watanabe *Hyper Doll: Mew & Mica the Easy Fighters (1996) - Shoko Aida *Idol Project (2002-2003) - Extra Kaidou *Love Hina Again (2003) - Shinobu Maehara *Saber Marionette J Again (1999) - Cherry *Samurai: Hunt for the Sword (2001) - Shukuno *Strait Jacket (2008) - Nerin Simmons *X: An Omen (2002) - Princess Hinoto 'Web Anime - Dubbing' *Nyoron! Churuya-san (2011) - Ryoko Asakura *The Melancholy of Haruhi-chan Suzumiya (2011) - Ryoko Asakura Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *The Christmas Chronicles (2018) - Additional Voices *Thomas Kinkade's Christmas Cottage (2008) - ADR Loop Group 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Armour of God (1999) - ADR Loop Group *Jackie Chan's First Strike (1999) - ADR Loop Group *Shaolin Soccer (2004) - Mui's Boss *The Accidental Spy (2002) - Additional Voices *The Legend of Drunken Master (2000) - Additional Voices 'Movies' *Aliens vs. Predator: Requiem (2007) - Additional Voices *American Beauty (1999) - ADR Loop Group *Beastly (2011) - ADR Loop Group *Big Sur (2013) - ADR Loop Group *Borat (2006) - ADR Loop Group *Bride Wars (2009) - Additional Voices *Catch That Kid (2004) - Additional Voices *Charlie Countryman (2013) - Additional Voices *Choke (2008) - ADR Loop Group *Crossing the Bridge (1992) - ADR Loop Group *Cyrus (2010) - Additional Voices *Darkman (1990) - Computer Voice *Dead Tone (2007) - ADR Loop Group *Devil's Due (2014) - Additional Voices *Don Juan DeMarco (1995) - ADR Loop Group *Down with Love (2003) - Additional Voices *Downsizing (2017) - Additional Voices *Dragon Wars: D-War (2007) - ADR Loop Group *Elektra (2005) - Additional Voices *Employee of the Month (2006) - ADR Loop Group *Ender's Game (2013) - ADR Loop Group *EuroTrip (2004) - ADR Loop Group *Extract (2009) - ADR Loop Group *Fanboys (2009) - ADR Loop Group *Fifty Shades of Grey (2015) - Additional Voices *Final Destination 5 (2011) - ADR Loop Group *First Snow (2006) - ADR Loop Group *Flightplan (2005) - ADR Loop Group *Furry Vengeance (2010) - Additional Voices *Get Low (2009) - ADR Loop Group *Good Luck Chuck (2007) - ADR Loop Group *Hop (2011) - ADR Loop Group *Journey 2: The Mysterious Island (2012) - ADR Loop Group *Just Wright (2010) - Additional Voices *Killers (2010) - ADR Loop Group *Knucklehead (2010) - Additional Voices *Law Abiding Citizen (2009) - ADR Loop Group *Machete (2010) - Additional Voices *Max Payne (2008) - Additional Voices *Meet the Parents (2000) - ADR Loop Group *Megiddo: The Omega Code 2 (2001) - ADR Loop Group *Midnight Special (2016) - ADR Loop Group *Monster-in-Law (2005) - ADR Loop Group *Mr. Nice Guy (1997) - ADR Loop Group *My Baby's Daddy (2004) - ADR Loop Group *Night at the Museum: Secret of the Tomb (2014) - ADR Loop Group *Outing Riley (2004) - ADR Loop Group *Possession (2008) - ADR Loop Group *Primeval (2007) - ADR Loop Group *Racing Stripes (2005) - Additional Voices *Resurrecting the Champ (2007) - ADR Loop Group *RoboCop (2014) - Additional Voices *Scream 4 (2011) - Additional Voices *Sex Tape (2014) - Additional Voices *Shoot 'Em Up (2007) - ADR Loop Group *Shout (1991) - Additional Voices *Source Code (2011) - ADR Loop Group *Swing Vote (2008) - Additional Voices *That's What I Am (2011) - Additional Voices *The Bourne Supremacy (2004) - ADR Loop Group *The Chronicles of Riddick (2004) - ADR Loop Group *The Forsaken (2001) - ADR Loop Group *The Founder (2016) - ADR Loop Group *The Grass Harp (1995) - ADR Walla Group *The House with a Clock in Its Walls (2018) - ADR Loop Group *The Hunger Games: Catching Fire (2013) - ADR Loop Group *The Informers (2008) - ADR Loop Group *The Internship (2013) - Additional Voices *The Last Days of Frankie the Fly (1996) - ADR Walla Group *The Next Three Days (2010) - ADR Loop Group *The Predator (2018) - ADR Loop Group *The Rite (2011) - ADR Loop Group *The Rocker (2008) - Additional Voices *The Stoned Age (1994) - ADR Loop Group *The X-Files: I Want to Believe (2008) - Additional Voices *This Means War (2012) - Additional Voices *Tooth Fairy (2010) - Additional Voices *Total Recall (2012) - Chopper *Two Can Play That Game (2001) - ADR Loop Group *Venom (2005) - ADR Loop Group *Warrior (2011) - ADR Walla Group *What Lies Beneath (2000) - ADR Loop Group *What to Expect When You're Expecting (2012) - ADR Loop Group 'Movies - Dubbing' *Operation Condor (1997) - ADR Walla Group *Rumble in the Bronx (1996) - ADR Loop Group *Twin Dragons (1999) - Additional Voices 'TV Series' *Saban's Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (1994) - Lipsyncher (ep79) Video Games 'Video Games' *Lego Batman 2: DC Super Heroes (2012) - Award Host *Soldier of Fortune (2000) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *.hack//G.U. Last Recode (2017) - Atoli *.hack//G.U. Vol.1//Rebirth (2006) - Atoli, Michiru Tajima *.hack//G.U. Vol.2//Reminisce (2007) - Atoli, Michiru Tajima *.hack//G.U. Vol.3//Redemption (2007) - Atoli, Michiru Tajima *Disgaea 2: Cursed Memories (2006) - Masked Woman *Galerians: Ash (2003) - Lilia Pascalle *Rune Factory 3: A Fantasy Harvest Moon (2010) - Pia *Silent Bomber (2000) - Micino Tifone *Star Ocean: Till the End of Time (2004) - Tynave *The Bouncer (2001) - Dominique Cross *Xenosaga Episode I: Der Wille zur Macht (2003) - KOS-MOS *Xenosaga Episode III: Also sprach Zarathustra (2006) - KOS-MOS, T-elos *Yggdra Union: We'll Never Fight Alone (2008) - Yggdra Yuril Artwaltz Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (243) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (96) *Years active on this wiki: 1990-2018.